Te presento a Baymax
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Tadashi Hamada al fin ha logrado terminar a su robot médico, Baymax y claro que se lo iba a mostrar a sus amigos Wasabi, Fred, Gogo y Honey Lemon...¿Por qué un escaneo pone en evidencia sentimientos e incomoda a Honey y Tadashi?


Hola! Sé que dije que escribiría hasta enero y...estamos a febrero xD Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de escribir algún lindo TadaHoney para despedirme de ustedes por algunos meses u.u Por eso les traigo esta ternurita.

¿Para que les miento? La saqué de una fantasía mía :3 O sea, que es otro de mis delirios de escritora xD Pero espero que puedan disfrutarla porque será el último que escribiré...por ahora, al menos hasta que haya terminado todo u.u

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te presento a Baymax**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

84 intentos, 84 intentos le tomaron a Tadashi Hamada para perfeccionar a Baymax, su nueva creación. Y a todos les constaba, el chico de 21 años sufrió desvelos, mala alimentación sin contar el dolor de cabeza y el que casi enfermara pero lo logró, al final. Pero era hora de mostrárselo a sus amigos, y después, podría mostrárselo a su pequeño hermano Hiro. El mismo día que hizo la prueba de Baymax quería enseñarle a sus amigos el resultado final pero estos insistieron en que se fuera a dormir y a comer bien.

Días después, luego de haberse repuesto un poco, él citó a todos sus amigos para hacer la muestra de lo que Baymax podía hacer…y ellos más que nadie tenían que, los más emocionados parecían ser todos menos GoGo Tomago…aunque claro, ella sí estaba igual o incluso más interesada que sus compañeros pero no lo demostraría…

Tadashi, en ese momento estaba feliz, su gran obra sería mostrada al mundo...o bueno, a una parte de él:

–Gracias por estar aquí –expresó Tadashi completamente emocionado, haciendo movimientos con las manos del nerviosismo, no quería que Baymax fallara enfrente de ellos y fuera a empezar de nuevo –. Como verán, he estado trabajando durante días en un proyecto importante y…

–Vamos Tadashi, tengo prisa –dijo sarcásticamente GoGo…no estaba impaciente por irse, estaba impaciente por ver el importante proyecto.

–¡Oh vamos GoGo! –Fred se acercó a la coreana y se recargó en su hombro –. El experimento de Dashi ha de ser interesante ¡Adelante bro, muéstranos!

–Si pero…primero… –Tadashi miró primero a Gogo y luego a Wasabi –. Gogo, Wasabi ¿Podría alguno de ustedes golpear a Fred?

–No tienes por qué pedirlo –dijo Wasabi dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Fred. Acto seguido, Gogo hizo lo mismo pero ella intensificó su puñetazo.

–¡Ay, oigan! ¡Ow, eso dolió! –se quejaba Fred sobándose ambos hombros.

–Dashi ¿Por qué les pediste que golpearan a Fred? –preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes, Honey Lemon

–Ya verás Honey Lemon –le sonrió tiernamente Tadashi a la chica, esta se sonrojó un poco.

Entonces, un sonidito llamó la atención de todos, parecía una caja de metal roja, pero entonces de esa cajita salía de poco a poco un gran muñeco color blanco de vinil, con apariencia regordeta, pero tierna. Todos los presentes, excepto Tadashi se impresionaron.

Cuanto la peculiar figura salió de su lugar, caminó lentamente hacía los presentes, Tadashi no paraba sonreír, ese muñeco era tan tierno y su rostro formado por dos círculos y una línea horizontal uniéndolos le daba esa apariencia tan adorable.

–Hola, soy Baymax. Tu asistente médico personal –saludó el amigable robot –. Escuché un sonido de dolor ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Baymax, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos. –conforme los presentaba, los señalaba –. La rubia de allá es Honey Lemon, ella es Gogo, él es Wasabi y él es Fred.

–Hola a todos –saludó amablemente el robot con apariencia de malvavisco.

–¡Súper! –exclamó Fred rodeando al muñeco –. ¡Un médico robot!

–¡Es tan adorable, Dashi! –Honey no paraba de enternecerse cada que miraba la adorable cara de Baymax.

–¡Es tan genial, Tadashi! –Wasaba también miraba al robot.

–¿Esto es lo que llevas haciendo durante semanas?

–Me tomó 84 intentos GoGo, pero al fin lo conseguí –sonrió el chico de la gorra de los Ninjas de San Fransokyo –. Baymax, escanéalos.

–¿Escanear? –preguntaron los cuatro, anonadados.

–Los escanearé en busca de heridas.

–¿Pero qué…? –Wasabi iba a preguntar pero…

–Escaneo completo. Todos parecen gozar de buena salud, aunque Fred parece tener moretones provocados por algún tipo de golpe físico como un puñetazo.

–¿Moretones? –Fred preguntó sorprendido, luego miró a Gogo y Wasabi riéndose disimuladamente y chocando las palmas.

–Te recomiendo un analgésico para calmar el dolor del moretón. Además, Honey Lemon…

–¿Sí, Baymax? ¿Hay algo malo conmigo? –preguntó la rubia arqueando la ceja.

–Cada que miras a Tadashi presentas secreción de dopamina, norepinefrina y bajos niveles de serotonina, además de adrenalina que provoca que tu corazón lata rápidamente y feniletalimina que te provoca felicidad…puedes presentar torpeza, distracción, nerviosismo y algunos casos, sudor. Diagnóstico: Enamoramiento o amor.

"_Oh no…" _la rubia se sonrojó, cubriéndose la cara con la mano, mientras Tadashi se sonrojaba y el resto sólo la observaban con los ojos como platos.

–Tadashi, ahora tú presentas aumento de feniletamina y oxitocina…

–Está bien Baymax, gracias –el pobre ya no podía continuar del sonrojo –. Estamos satisfechos con nuestro cuidado.

–¡Fue un placer conocerte Baymax!

Baymax se retiró de vuelta a su ¿Caja? ¿Base? Mientras tanto, Tadashi y Honey Lemon no podían siquiera mirar al otro, o a sus amigos. Tenían miedo de sus reacciones…hasta que Tadashi dijo:

–Creo que tendré que modificarlo, a lo mejor hay alguna falla y…

–No creo que haya habido una falla, Tadashi –Wasabi miró pícaramente a Tadashi –. Yo digo que Baymax funciona perfectamente.

–Ah, sí…creo que dejé un experimento en centrifugación, debo irme si no les molesta –y la chica casi se echa a correr –. Me voy, me voy…

–¡Espera, Aiko! –llamó el joven a la rubia.

–Oh, debemos irnos. –habló Wasabi.

–Los tortolos deben hablar. –secundó Gogo

–Nos vemos después –. Terminó Fred, acto seguido, los tres se marcharon, no sin antes reírse disimuladamente.

La tensión se adueñó del laboratorio del joven, la rubia miraba su cabello, volteaba a todos lados…y el pelinegro igual, miraba a todos lados, acomodaba su gorra, hasta que dijo:

–Honey…¿Estarás libre el viernes?

–Sí… ¿Por qué?

–Bueno me preguntaba sí…–Tadashi marcaba círculos con la punta de su pie, señal del nerviosismo –. Podríamos, no sé…salir a tomar algo, podríamos ir al café de mi tía y…

–Por supuesto ¿A las 12?

–Entonces, pasaré por ti a las 12 –pudo mirarla, mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes –. Nos vemos entonces…

–Hasta entonces, te veo al rato, Tadashi –sonriente, ella se fue del laboratorio, en cuanto salió, no contuvo la felicidad, y dio saltitos, a pesar de sus tacones no lo permitían. Luego, caminó alejándose.

Tadashi tampoco contuvo la felicidad y brincó feliz, sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra la silla de su escritorio.

–¡Ow!

Ese sonidito de nuevo.

–Hola, soy Baymax. Tu asistente médico personal.

_**FIN**_

* * *

¿Qué opinan? Ya sé, quedó mal u.u Pero hice lo que pude, espero de todo corazón que puedan disfrutarla. En ese caso, me despido de ustedes, si tienen Wattpad, búsquenme como KorraPhantom, ahí si escribiré porque quiero tener aunque sea una historia xD ¡Nos vemos hasta abril o junio! Cuando haya logrado terminar mi semestre y pasar mi examen de ingreso a la universidad! xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
